


NOT JEALOUS AT ALL

by orphan_account



Series: Little cute fluffy fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Destroying another candidate, M for the swearing, Not Jealous Sherlock, The Great Game, The lab scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

The machine peeped

“Any luck”

“Oh, yes!”

“Oh, sorry I didn’t” cute man showed his head.

“Jim, hi!”

 _"oh great, another one"_  he rolled his eyes in his mind palace.

“Come in! Come in!”

 _"what?! No he can’t just come in come in, this is our time together, for the case of course"_ he was whining now.

The -not jealous at all- detective focused on the mission he’s just finished.

“Jim, this is Sherlock Holmes”.

 _"stupid name"_  he pouted.

“So, you’re Sherlock Holmes Molly’s told me all about you"

_"Really? I heard nothing about you, who the hell are you anyway?!"_

“You on one of your cases?”

 _"well, not anymore thank’s to your interruption"_ he crossed his arms.

  
“Jim works in IT, upstairs, That’s how we met, Office romance”  
She giggled! They giggled!

 _"Office romance? OFFICE ROMANCE?!! Are you f**king kidding me right now? If this jerk is your office romance, then what the hell am I?! Nope, I had enough"_ he was barking in his palace, hitting his foot to the floor like a petulant child.

He got his head up, ready to tear apart to pieces the man standing next to him by deducing the shit out of him, it didn't take long time like the last one.

 _"God this is gold"_  he laughed with relief, rubbing his hands together.

“Gay”


End file.
